


Harry Potter and the Time Traveling Class

by Hpbollywoodqueen



Series: Gay  Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Caring Harry, Dom Draco, Dom Harry, Harry meets family, Master/Slave, Multi, Sub Severus, Time Travel, previous generation, smutt will be there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpbollywoodqueen/pseuds/Hpbollywoodqueen
Summary: Harry Potter's class has just been taken back in time for historical purposes. There they must live for years so that they can learn what it was like to live as a slave master in these old times. As Harry gets accustomed to the ways of the town, he meets family and a very familiar slave. What will he do and can he show his slave the true meaning of love? Read to find out





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [99Blackpanther99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/99Blackpanther99/gifts).



With a whoosh of wind they went. They landed with a thud on top of a large hill. As Harry looked around, he couldn't help but be in awe of everything around him. The town below him looked beautiful and quiet but his thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall. "Boys and Girls," she said, "You will now see that you are dress according to your stations and your families. Please do your best to find said families and take care of the slaves. " All the children agreed and they set off into the town. As they entered, they followed the signs to a slave auction that was currently going on. They all dispersed as they got in the line and were led to seats depending on who or what they wanted. Harry was led to a male section (seeing as he was gay) and was seated next to a teenager who looked suspiciously like Harry's own father. The boy suddenly turned to him, "Here to buy someone?" he questioned with a friendly smile. Harry nodded mutely. "Harrison Potter pleasure," he mumbled. The boy's eyes widened, "Potter! You're a Potter!" he exclaimed. Harry nodded looking at the boy in a confused manner. "No no nothing's wrong," the boy commented," just that my name is Charlus Potter and that means that you're related to me." Harry smiled, "Yes, I'm your uncle's son." Harry said. Charlus nodded accepting, "My apologies for your loss.You must be so sad since Uncle Jameson died." the boy, Charuls, said sadly. Harry to smiled sadly and nodded before turning back to the stage where a dark-haired man had just been pulled up. "This slave has been well trained and is looking for a strong master who will have and keep a firm grip on him." The auctioneer stated. "Do I have a 100?" he called. Harry raised his hand. Something in his body was calling to him telling him not to let the other man go. So, Harry bid all he could and finally got the man for 250 galleons. His 'cousin' got someone for about 150. Charlus smiled at Harry, "Come on, I'll take you home. You can come live with my mum and dad. I'm sure they'd love to let you stay with us." Harry nodded with a smile and let himself be led home.


	2. New things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes "home" and meets his family. He will soon start his lessons on how to be a good master.

As the carriage rattled along the road, Harry thought about his slave who was sitting in the back in an attached wooden cart made for slaves. It didn't look comfortable, but Charlus seemed to have no problem throwing his new slave into it. He turned to listen to what Charlus was saying. "So you see, mom and dad are fine with you staying over! They said that you'll get the second master bedroom and the servant room next to it. I mean I don't know if your slave is trained properly. I can train him for you..." Harry just nodded in acceptance. "YAY!" charlus yelled and Harry flinched away from the sound. "Oh, sorry." Charlus apologized in a quieter voice, but Harry waved him off. He listened to the bumping sound of the rocks beneath them and thought about his slave again. It must not be a very comfortable ride for the man.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soon enough, they reached the large manor that was the Potter Manor. It was a large grey manor, the grass in front of it was lush green, and beautifully covered in yellow, green, and lavender flowers. Charlus stepped out first and then a slave helped Harry out after him. Charlus then grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the gates. The gates opened for them and Harry was dragged inside them and into the large brown double doors of the manor. The inside of the manor was just as grey as the outside but the picture hanging on the wall and the beautiful drapes and tapestries made it seem like home. Harry sighed in happiness as he was engulfed in a large hug my his "aunt" and then ambushed by his "uncle". he smiled at them both then turned around to look at Charlus only to see him gone, and the slaves entering the house. Suddenly, his aunt, Amelia, yelled at the handler to "get those stupid slaves out of my sight!" The handler replied with a nod and shoved the two out of the room and through a small door to the right. Harry turned back around and was led into the dining room. There, he was fed dinner. Over dinner they had many conversations. "how was the journey back?" "Are you okay?" "did you go into foster care?" So many questions! But soon enough, Harry and Charlus were sent off to bed. As Harry got into bed, Charlus came to him and gave him a hug. "Goodnight, big brother," he whispered, "Tomorrow I will train both you and your slave. Separately of course, but you will be trained." Harry smiled and kissed Charlus on the forehead before he left. Charlus closed the door behind him and Harry fell into a deep sleep thinking about who his new slave might be in the real world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update! Hope ya don't hate me. Also, this story is dedicated to 99Blackpanther99 and the wonderful story It could be a whole lot of fun or a great big disaster. it is amazing and I don't think I can ever write like that, but I will try. and you should try to check out the story!   
> Keep readin'  
> -A


	3. New Home, New Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Harry starts his new life, he learns about how to be a good master and gets his slave and starts a budding relationship with him.

The next morning, Harry was awoken by someone jumping on his bed. He covered his face on instinct and turned away from the person and got up. "What is it?" he asked Charlus. "Nothing... I'm just super excited for today!" A large grin was plastered on his face and Harry did his best to smile back with just as much enthusiasm. Then Charlus le him to the dining room where they all had scrambled eggs and bacon for breakfast. Harry scarfed down his food since he hadn't had such good food since his parents died. He sighed in relief as he finished. Then he was dragged off by charlus who was determined to teach him everything and anything within the next few hours. And learn he did. He learned multiple things he didn't want to know but would help him blend in with the community they lived in. This was, after all, his grandparents day and age.  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** A few hours later, Harry was walking out of his brother's room with a large stack of books on how to be a good master. He was currently reading a book called punishments and rewards. He was particularly interested in the book but he knew that he would be thought of as weird if he did not comply with the rules. So, he sat down on the rocking chair in his room and looked up how to train and teach his new pet to serve him properly. He knew that Charlus was probably going to train his slave to be frightened of him at all times and he knew he would have to fix that. So he read up carefully on the rewards and punishments not out of want, but out of necessity. And so there he sat for the rest of the day leaving the room for only lunch and dinner afterward. And then, his head swarming with thoughts of how to blend in with his new world, Harry fell asleep hoping for the best the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not updating... I'm working on the story, but I have a life too. I will try to find an appropriate schedule for my updates, but for now, just stick to the weekends. I hope you enjoyed the story!  
> R&R  
> -A


	4. First Outing and New Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week of training and Harry and his slave,Cyberius, go on their first outing. According to the class’s instructions, they must figure out who their slave would be in their time. So, Harry sets out to find out who Cyberius really is. Maybe the fact that he flinches whenever he hears “Potter” may be a clue? Also a certain blonde-haired pompous git who looks strangely familiar.

The next morning, Harry was presented with a paper. “I have already trained him with the basics Harry, but I need to know what kind of slave you want him to be. House slave, personal slave, pet, sub,...” Harry nodded and cut of Charlus’ rambling by asking if he could have Cyberius be two different types when it suited him. Charlus nodded saying that “ ya sure ya can! Actually that would be ideal. We can have him trained for two different types if slaves.” Harr smiled in response and pointed to the personal slave on the list and then to the pet slave on the list. The two that he thought would require the most careful hand in detail and time. Which was what he wanted. Charlus nodded thoughtfully. “Yes that would work. I will have him and you trained by the end of the week.” Harry smiled before shoving Charlus off the bed and cuddling back under the blankets for some much needed sleep. ********************************** _One week later**********************************************_

_Harry sighed as he picked up the large chain that was currently attached to Cyberius’ collar. An ugly thing that was made of scratchy leather, a temporary fix until they went out to by a better one. Which they were doing at the moment. Harry turned around to look over his slave one again just to ensure that he wasn’t going to go anywhere. Cyberius was standing tall with his black hair framing his face and covering his eyes and hiding them from Harry. Harry made his right hand into a gun shape and pointed it down at which Cyberius fell to his knees a his training had taught him to do.  Harry smiled at his quick obedience. He stepped forward deliberately watching Cyberius who leaned forward and began to kiss Harry’s shoe. Harry stepped back again and Cyberius returned to his original position. “Good boy!” Harry praised and wait he’d as what he could see of Cyberius’ face lit up with happinesses. “Come Cyberius. You will be my pet unless told otherwise.” Harry commanded at which Cyberius moved himself onto all fours muttering, “Yes Master. Anything for Master. Master called Cyberius a good boy, Cyberius will obey” Harry nodded in acceptance... He tugged on Cyberius’ leash as they headed into the dining room. Cyberius knelt next to his master’s chair as they waited for Master Charlus and his slave, Damien. When Charlus came out, they let their parents know that they were leaving, and left for the market place. Cyberius crawled behind his master as he had been taught so that he did not merit any punishment on his first day with his master. His master was being so kind as to go and get him a new leash and collar and Cyberius wasn’t going to loose a chance to get rid of the disgusting piece of cloth that marred the skin under it. He kept his head down as they walked to town and always remained behind his master. Harry walked at leisurely pace looking around to see what the town was like. There was a shop here and a reseraunt there but most of the places around him were large homes. Most looking much like the Potter Manor. Charlus lead him to another manor and they knocked on the door.When the door opened, Harry saw an all to familiar looking face. “Potter,” Draco said and Harry felt the slight jerk of the chain behind him. He turned around to see Cyberius cringing away form Draco like he was some kind of infection. “Potter,” came again and this time Harry saw Cyberius flinch away from the word. Harry took note of that side effect and turned back around. “Malfoy” he nodded respectfully, “planning to join us?” He asked and Draco nodded befor calling out fo his slave, Cereberus. All together, they headed out for the mall._

__

***********************************five-ish hours later********************************* 

__

Harry and Charlus had just dropped Draco back off at his house befor heading to their own home. Cyberius had been very well behaved for the entire trip and Harry and Charlus had agreed that he deserved a reward. The gates opened upon their arrival and the two boys lead their slaves into the house. While Damien was sent off to go to the slave eating area, Harry stopped Cyberius from doing the same. “M-master?” Cyberius questioned with a frightened glance towards Charlus, “Master, what have I done wrong? Will I be punished? Are you mad at me master?” Harry chuckled and shook his head. “No pet,” he whispered “not mad at you, your not in trouble, you will not be punished, and you have done nothing wrong. In fact, we are thinking of rewarding you for being so good over the entire trip.” Cyberius’ eyes lit up with joy. He smiled wide and began to kiss harry’s Boots whispering, “thank you master, thank you master” over and over agin. Harry lead Cyberius into the dining room and directed him to kneel at his feet. Harry opened up his bowl of fruits and intercepted lay fed Cyberius while eating some food for himself. Cyberius was truly happy that day and whe he was sent to bed, he went to sleep with a smile.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not updating... I will try to make it up to you. Hopefully I will put up another chapter today or tomorrow. This chapter is longer than the last one because I have more ideas today. I have the next chapter planned out so it will be up soon. If anything in this book does not make sense, please let me know. Most of the stuff I write comes out of scenarios in my head which means that they may not make sense in words but they do make sense in my head. So if there are any situations like that, please let me know and I will try to fix them to the best of my ability. That’s all for now folks, so keep on readin’  
> -A


	5. Nightmares and Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry has nightmare, Cyberius breaks one of his first training rules; Never enter the master’s bed chambers. What will ensue reward or punishment?

Cyberius was fast asleep in his dog bed in the small cupboard space next to his master’s bed room. He was enjoying a peaceful dream when ther was a thump. Cyberius jerked up his eyes glancing around quickly for any danger before realizing where he was. He layed back to rest believing that it was just some of the other slaves getting ready for the morning’s breakfast. It was when the sound began to happen repeatedly and was joined by distressed noises that Cyberius contemplated exiting his bed room to go see what was the matter. The noise sounded quite too close for Cyberius’ comfort. Soon, Cyberius steeled himself, drawing a big breath and opening the door to his cupboard he stepped out to see his master writhing in his large four post bed. His master’s. Leg kept repeatedly hitting the farthest post of his bed as. Though. He were running away from something terrible. Cyberius gently crept forwards. His training was the last thing on his mind at the moment, all he could think of was getting whatever was haunting his master’s dreams to leave him and leave his master in peace. So, Cyberius began to press his master’s feet in hopes of calming him down. It worked only slightly so he changed to nuzzling his master’s chest. Harry’s body stopped jerking as Cyberius continued to nuzzle his chest. Soon, Harry’s body was completely calm and Cyberius removed himself from the bed suddenly remembering who he was and what his training had taught him. He lowered himself to the floor and began to crawl away, when his master called him back, “Cyberius,” His master’s voice was condescending. Cyberius froze in his tracks. He slowly turned back around and crawled to the bed. Cyberius began to shake, he didn’t know what his master would make of his actions. Would he be punished for breaking the rules of his training, would his master let him get off with nothing? What would happen. “Calm Cyberius” his master’s voice calmed Cyberius just a bit. His voice was calm with not a hint of anger in it. Still, Cyberius reminded himself of his father, who was utterly calm holding all his anger in before he took it out on Cyberius’ poor mother or Cyberius himse. “Now. Cyberius, why don’t. You tell me what you’re doing in my room without my permission” Cyberius nodded. And explained. That he was simply trying to ease his master’s slee, and Thani his haste. Of servitude, he had forgotten his place and his training “I promise master, that if you so require it, I shall return myself to Master Charlus first thing tomorrow morning and get myself re trained. I promise that I shall be punished for my misdeeds” He saw his master’s feet touch the floor and the felt his hand on his head. His master’s hand stroked Cyberius’ head gently almost as if petting a dog. Cyberius nuzzled his head into the affectionate touch. “There will be no need for such things Cyberius. You will be rewarded for helping me out without being asked to do so. Come, you may sleep with me tonight.” Cyberius couldn’t believe his luck! He wasn’t being punished and he was being rewarded. He crawled up on the bed as per his maste’s orders. After his master had settled down once again, he curled himself up and fell asleep next to his master’s head.


	6. Secret keepers and captain obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Harry and Cyberius go out for leash shopping with Draco, Harry finds out that Draco knows who Cyberius really is. How long will it take to find out who he is?What will he have to give to find out and what will happen when he does? Will he hate Cyberius?

The next morning, Harry woke up to a warmth on his cock. He groaned in shock and pleasure. Once he had come, Harry removed the blanket, and as he had expected, there was Cyberius with a very pleased look on his face. Harry ran his hand gently through Cyberius’ hair. “Pet,” he breathed as he watched Cyberius keen with pleasure at the new nickname, “what was that for?” Cyberius’ smile diminished, “did I not please master” Cyberius asked softly. “No darling I was very pleased! That was amazing, but love, you didn’t have to do that.” “B-but ha-had to Master! You were so kind to slave last night, needed to repay Master! That what Master Charlus has taught, a-and Cyberius is is a good boy, he does not break his training, not again!” Harry sighed sadly, the poor thing. “Hush love, it’s okay. I was just curious as to why you did that. It’s okay. Not mad at all. In fact we’re going to find you a better collar and a nice comfortable bed that we can put in my room so that you can sleep with me. The closet will only be used for punishments okay?” Cyberius smiled with joy, “Yes Master! Thank you Master, so kind Master. Cyberius has the best master ever!” Harry laughed at the man’s gratitude and pet his head again, before getting up to brush and shower. When Harry stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he looked around for Cyberius. When he looked to his closet, he saw Cyberius sifting through his clothes and picking out a shirt before bringing it to Harry. “W-will Master wear what Pet has picked out? Pet promises Master will not be uncomfortable.” Harry smiled and nodded and called for Cyberius to stop as he began to lay out his clothes, “Pet, since you’ve so lovingly picked out my clothes, why don’t you dress me as well huh?” Cyberius flowed like Dumbledore’s as he rushed to dress Harry in the white button down, black pants and emeral robe. They then headed downstairs for breakfast. Harry joined the rest of his family for breakfast at the table while Cyberius left for the slave’s dining room. After breakfast, Harry went to the slave room with Charlus to pick up Cyberius. When he opened the door, Cyberius looked up, all the mash covering his face. Harry laughed and shook his head as he knelt down and pulled a hankercheif to clean his pet’s face. Once it was clean, Harry attached the emerald leash that they had bought on their last outing. The leash had the Potter crest stitched onto it everywhere. With a tug of the leash, Cyberius was following him out of the room, down the hall, and out the door. Harry knocked on Draco’s door as they waited for him to come out. Draco came out and brought his slave with him. They left for they market. It was lunch time and they all sat outside of a small resteraunt as they ate. “So Malfoy, how has this place been treating you?” Harry questioned. They head been speaking civilly all day, as they had decided to try to make amends. “I’m okay, I guess. Just that my family hasn’t changed st all. The same old pure blood crap. I mean it can only take so lthat no for someone to go insane from all that shit.” Harry nodded in agreement. Draco cooed as Cyberius nuzzled up against Harry’s legs and snuggled into his warmth. “So you know who he is yet?” Draco asked. Harry narrowed his eyes, “now, I don’t but I’m pretty sure that you do.” “What me! No! I-I don’t know who he is not at all.” “Draco, you know that you’re a terrible liar right” Draco blushed and looked away, “sorry, but you would hate him if you found out.” “Wow! Thank you so much for the info! That totally narrows down my options!” Draco rolled his eyes, “ sorry, umm, he’s not someone that you like much...” “thank you Captain Obvious,.” Draco tilted his head in question. “Never mind, muggle reference.” Draco nodded accepting, “ ill tell you on one condition.” Anything Malfoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the terrible, smutt-ish thing. I’m not good at writing it. Any guesses as to who Cyberius is, it’s probably obvious by now, but leave your guesses in the comments. Keep readin’  
> -A


	7. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Draco's clues on who Cyberius is, Harry starts to figure it out. With each clue, one person gets knocked off his list. Who could his slave be in his own time? Is he still even alive? What will happen when they return?

When Harry had promised anything to Draco, he had not expected for Draco to as for Harry's full support in his family's return to the world.  He had expected money, land, and even a declaration of loyalty but not this!Oh well, thus was what he had asked for and Harry would deliver. "Done Malfoy." Harry accepted. Sta nodded, "okay, so he hates you." Harry raised an eyebrow. "So useful, that knocks three people off my list” “Ummm, sorry. He he is afraid of your last name.” A name flashes in Harry’s mind, Severus. Okay, Harry nods. Draco continues, “yeah, ummm he also hates you and thinks you have a distinct lack of ability in potions.” Severus.“ okay, I have my guesses. Next?” “Umm, he has an uncanny ability to hide his emotions in front of others.” Severus"Anything else?” Draco nodded. “Yeah, and he was severely abused as a child and growing up by the children in his school bullied him.” Severus.This time Harry spoke aloud, “Severus.” Draco’s stoic expression turned toad smirk of approval, “Yes. Severus.” Harry sighed and shook his head, looking down to where Cyberius and Damien were talking in low voices. Cyberius’ new collar shone on his neck, the emeralds and rubies decorating it around the front glittering in the light. Harry smiled and thanked Draco realizing that he knew who Draco’s sub was. “ I know what I can do for you in return Draco,” Harry said. Draco nodded to show Harry that he should continue. “ your slave is someone who likes you quite a bit. He has been fawning over you since the first year or maybe even before that. He has always Ed loved you enhanced only by the fact that he and you are in the same house, dormitory, and beliefs. He is awed by you and put off by the fact that you chose Crabbe and Goyle over him as your followers.” Draco’s eyes widened with the implication of what I was saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not updating but here's update 1 for the week...end? Stay tuned ;)


	8. Plan of Action?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry tries to make a plan in order to get Severus to reveal himslef Harry, and also ends up administering a punishment in the process.  
> NOT ALL THE IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE MINE! PUNISHMENT SITUATION CREDIT GOES TO 99blackpanther99 ALSO I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. 
> 
> NOT SAFE FOR WORK!!! Don’t say I’d didn’t warn you. ;)

Harry sighed as he sat on the large bed in his room. He had a parchment and quill in his hand trying to make a thorough list of what he could do to get Severus to reveal himself to Harry. His list went something like this:

  1. ~~Punishment~~ ~~~~threat of punishment
  2. subtle conversation
  3. ~~questioning~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~Gentle questioning
  4. rewards if given answer
  5. simply talk to ~~Cyb~~ ~~Severus~~ Cyberius?
  6. ...



And that’s where he was stuck at. He had already ticked the options of punishment and subtle conversation of his list based on the way Sev-Cyb-Sev- oh for god’s sake! Cyberius reacted to those means of getting answers previously. So now he was left with questioning and, rewards, and simply talking. His final decision was to combine all three options. He would call Severus in and question him with the promise of rewards for answering questions honestly and afterwards simply talk to the man to see if he could gleam any more information from him.  With that thought in mind, Harry got up from his bed and headed downstairs to eat some of the breakfast he had missed because of his contemplation. 

When Harry reached downstairs he was shocked to see Cyberius being held up by his hair by Charlus. Harry’s eyes widened as he sped up his pace to get to his slave. Whe he was in close enough range, Harry yelled at Charlus, “Hey Charlus! What the bloody hell is going on!” Charlus turned to Harry his eyes burning with anger. “This- This incompetent fool, thinks that it’s okay for him to just simper up to the table thinking that it’s his  _right_ to sit with us, his superiors at the breakfast table. And on top of all that, he thinks that he has the right to comment on my table manners!” He fumed before turning his wrath on Cyberius, “You worthless Slave! Did I not train you well enough! Did you not get enough punishments from my hand in our training sessions? Huh boy! Answer me boy!” With a shudder Harry was reminded of the way his Aunt and Uncle had treated him, but here, he was powerless to do anything. “N-No M-m-master Charlus” Cyberius stammered, his voice cracking with fear, “I-I was merely h-hoping t-t-to see m-my Master I-“ but Charlus cut him off, “If you wanted to see your master, could you not have gone up to his room? Huh? Instead of tainting our breakfast with your disgusting presence?” Cyberius sobbed at the anger rolling off his master’s brother. He could feel the magical power and tension building in the room. But luckily for him, it was that moment that Harry chose to intervene. “Charlus,” he tried to placate the fuming boy, “Charlus, you can put Cyberius down now. I will deal with him. Come on Charlus, I understand that you’re mad, but your harming my property. Come on now, that’s it. Just set him down nice and easy and I’ll deal with him upstairs.” Charlus obeyed Harry and dropped Cyberius, not kindly onto the ground, and gave him a harsh kick in the ribs. The whimper that came from Cyberius broke harry’s heart and he knew that when the got upstairs, he would soothe all of Cyberius’ wounds and save the questioning for another day. But the next words from Charlus’ mouth crushed those dreams. “No. I want to see him punished here. I’m not questioning your ability Harry, but I want to see him punished. His transgression was against me, and so I want to be there to see him be punished.” Charlus’ arms were crossed and his lips were set in a thin line reminding him of the way that his father’s expression looked in that one photo that he had of James and Severus. Harry sighed in resignation, there.  Was no way out of this. The laws concerning slavery clearly stated that if a slave’s transgression was against someone who was not the master, the offended person had full rights to demand to see or administer the punishment for themselves. Harry nodded his acceptance and moved back to sit on a large leather chair that had no arms. “Cyberius” he called out, watching with sad, regretfully eyes as he pushed himself up off the floor and over to him in the chair. Harry grabbed his shoulders, seemingly in a rough way, before using their bond link to communicate inside his head,  _I am punishing you, but I do not mean it at all. When we return to my room, your punishment will he healed completely only the marks will be left for show._ After recieving the subtle nod from Cyberius assuring Harry of his consent Harry sat back down in the chair. Turning his hand so that his palm faced his lap, Harry made a swiping motion over his lap, meaning that Cyberius should remove his bottoms and lay over his lap. Cyberius obeyed the order and layed over Harry’s lap silently. Harry sighed once again as he rubbed his hand ver the smooth skin of Cyberius’ arse. “Tell me Cyberius, what have you done wrong today?” He questioned he voice holding a level of confidence he didn’t truly have. Cyberius’ response was almost immediate. “I-I tainted Master Charlus’ breakfast with my presence, Master. And I dared to speak back to him, and I commented on my superior’s table manners master. I know that it was a terrible thing for me to do, and I will do my best to ensure that such a thing will not happen again.” Harry sighed “Cyberius, you realize that since you are my slave, your actions reflect on me. Had you done this oustide our home, people would have believed me to be a bad master. A master who couldn’t control my slave’s actions. Now tell me Cyberius, am I a bad master? Can I not control my slave’s actions?” Cyberius sobbed into the fabric of Harry’s cloak, “N-no Master! You are not! Y-y are a good master, punishing me for my misdeeds, you  _can_ control your slave master, your slave is just bad and he-“ But Harry cut him off, “I did not ask for sentimental Cyberius. Now that we have that cleared, I’m going to ask you a question that I want you to think about the answer and give the answer to me after your punishment.” After recieving Cyberius’ nod he continued, “ What made you act in such a way as would show me in bad light? Think about that Cyberius. Now we move on. I think that since you have committed the transgression, and you know the extent of your misdeeds, it’s only fair that you tell me how many you think you deserve.” Cyberius’ voice cracked as he responded, “Y-yes Master, I th-think that I should receive fifty for my transgressions Master.” Harry nodded looking at Charlus to ensure that he was pleased with the amount. Charlus nodded at Harry, and he took that as a sign to continue, “Alright then fifty it is Cyberius. I want you to count each one out loud to me and appologise to Charlus for being disrespectful to him. ONce all fifty are done, you will appologise in earnest to Charlus and thank me for the punishment. Then will head upstairs and you will answer my question. Am I understood?” After recieving Cyberius’ shaky ‘yes master’, Harry began. 

SMACK “One master, my deepest apologies Master Charlus”

SMACK “Two Master, my deepest appologise Master Charlus”

And so it went on until, SMACK “F-f-fifty! Ahh! Th-thank you Master for my punishment. Master Charlus, my deepest most sincere appologise, I will endeavor to never taint your breakfast again. I will remember my place in the future and not back talk or be disrespectful to my superiors. Thank you for helping me learn my lesson in humility I am grateful to you.” Harry wanted to throw up. This talk was disgusting, all Cyberius had done was come into the breakfast room, and comment about table manners! And for that Harry had to spank him fifty times! God Harry was upset, so upset at the way society worked, and he was very, very glad that he did not live in such a world. He felt more that saw Cyberius slide of his lap and onto his knees in front of Harry. “Master, thank you ever so much for my punishment. I have learned my place, I hope to earn back my spot in your favor and as you pet.” Harry mechanically lowered his hand and stroked Cyberius’ hair, “Once a punishment is delivered, Cyberius, I consider the transgression paid for in full. there is no reason to continue to dwell on the past when you can make amends and avoide the same problem in the future. have you the answer to my question Cyberius?” Cyberius nodded and so, Harry grabbed him gently by the elbow and led him up the stairs and into his room. 

Let the questioning begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... New chapter is up! Thank you guys so much for hanging in there. My birthday just passed and I had also of family over so we were vacations around California. ON those trips I. Could not update since I had no. Time so I am hoping that. This update will make up for it The idea for this chapter is not completely mine. The majority of it is, but the punishment situation is taken from 99blackpanher99’s story It could be a whole lot of fun or a great big disaster. And I don’t take any credit for it. They are an amazing writer and y’all you check out their stories.  
> Keep readin’  
> -A


End file.
